


No Strings Attached

by pap_illon



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Angst, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, Humour, Kinda, M/M, Rare Pairings, and im kinda annoyed, daynolds, first fic so im not sure how to write a slowburn properly, noone writes any fics for them, slowburn, they'd be such a great power couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-02-28 14:11:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18758029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pap_illon/pseuds/pap_illon
Summary: It was supposed to be a one- time thing. It was convenient for both of them. Except now Allison felt a familiar ache in her chest whenever she saw Kevin.Based on that post where Nora said Kevin would choose to make out with Allison out of all the foxes because she's "gorgeous and there would be no strings attached."aka a daynolds friends w benefits au





	1. Chapter 1

Allison groaned at the video Nicky had just posted to his Instagram story. It was a short 15 second clip of Erik nuzzling his neck and Nicky giggling. She swiped out from his story and started scrolling through her instagram feed.

More happy couples. There was Jeremy, with a valentine's day post for Jean. Katelyn had posted a flipagram for Aaron, along with a long message that Allison didn’t bother to read. Matt and Dan, Renee and her girlfriend Laura… even Neil had managed to post a blurry pic of Andrew with no caption. 

The only person missing from her feed was Kevin and his girlfriend, Thea. Not that she’d expected to see either of them on instagram. She didn’t bother following Thea and Kevin only posted when he had to promote upcoming Exy games or interviews. 

She scrolled further down and came across a video of Tyler the frat boy doing pull ups on a bar. She didn’t even know why she was still following him- they had hooked up once after Seth. She dismissed that thought from her head and clicked on the video. 

Tyler the frat boy was shirtless, and sweaty. Allison felt herself feel warm underneath her pants, and shuddered. 

It took one smelly video of a boy in a gym to make her feel this way? She really needed to get laid. She felt hot and warm and thought- fuck it. No one was going to find out anyway. 

She slid her hand down her pants and started working, feeling disgusted with herself the whole time. Allison let out shuddering gasps and whimpered slightly. 

In the distance, she heard loud thumps and yelling. Must be Neil and Andrew getting it on, she thought bitterly. She ignored the sounds and continued. Just as she was about to finish, the door swung open. 

“Allison! Practice started 15 minutes ago-” Allison froze. She turned her head to see Kevin, eyes wide open and mouth agape in mid sentence. 

Neither of them spoke for a few seconds. Allison realised her hand was still inside her pants. She quickly pulled it out and sat up, blushing furiously. 

“WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU’RE DOING?” She screamed at him. Kevin turned as red as a tomato and turned around. 

“Sorry, I-I didn’t know tha-”  
“JUST GET OUT!” She yelled and threw a pink pillow at him. 

Without hesitation, Kevin turned on his heels and walked away, flushing and muttering apologies under his breath. Allison buried her face in her hands. How. Embarrassing! And it had to be Kevin, of all people.  
She straightened and walked towards the bathroom, and started fixing her hair and make-up. As soon as she was done, she tentatively stepped out of her room to find Kevin gone. Thank god. 

She made her way to the court to find everyone already doing drills. 

“Allison!” Coach Wymack yelled.  
She flipped her head towards him. “What?”  
“You’re late. It’s your first time being late this week so I’ll excuse you just this once.” Allison shrugged and put on her gear. 

Kevin was at the center of the court, making Nicky and Aaron do extra push-ups on the ground. She gave him a death glare. He rolled his eyes and went back to yelling at the two whimpering boys on the floor. 

___________________________________

After practice, the nine foxes (plus Katelyn, Erik and Renee’s girlfriend, Laura) made their way to the pizza joint near the practice court. Ever since the events the past year, the foxes had started to hang out together more often as a group. 

Allison couldn’t say she hated it. Nicky was cool. Aaron, Andrew and Kevin, however. They were tolerable at most. 

She looked around the table. Renee and Nicky had decided to celebrate valentines day with the foxes along with plus ones if they wanted. She knew this was just to make Allison feel less single. It was a sweet gesture, but looking at all the happy couples around her made her feel even more alone than she already was. 

Laura and Renee were cosied up next to each other, fingers intertwined. Nicky was practically on top of Erik and Aaron had his hand resting comfortably on Katelyn’s thigh. Matt and Dan were holding hands and casually peppering each other with kisses in a while and Neil and Andrew were currently playing footsie under the table. Allison seemed to be the only one to notice this, however. The others were all too engrossed with each other. 

Just then, a loud thump came from under the table. Neil looked sheepish. “Sorry,” he said, looking at Andrew who had a huge smirk on his face. Allison raised her eyebrows. 

Kevin was the only one apart from Allison who looked uncomfortable at all these happy couples. She frowned. Where was Thea? As if just noticing this, Nicky spoke up. “Kevin? Where is Thea?” 

Kevin seemed to become more uncomfortable than he already was, if that was even possible. “She’s not here.” 

Andrew seemed amused. “Well, of course she’s not. We can see that.”

Kevin pursed his lips and looked at his empty plate. “We broke up.”

Matt spat out his water and apologized at a soaking Aaron who was currently looking two seconds away from stabbing Matt’s hand with a butterknife. “I’m sorry, what?”

Kevin looked annoyed. “It was mutual.”

Nicky smirked. “Like hell it was. She dumped your ass after she realized your one true love was Exy! Didn’t she?” 

Kevin frowned at Nicky. “No, it was mutual.”

Just then, the pizza came. Kevin looked relieved at this excuse and stuffed his face with pepperoni pizza to stop from answering Nicky’s persistent questions. 

Nicky nudged Allison from under the table. “Hey, I know! Why don’t you two hook up? It’ll save us all from both of your cranky attitudes during practice.”

Allison retched and Kevin looked horrified. “Never!” they exclaimed at the same time.  
________________________

Allison made up her mind to finally get laid at the party with the USC Trojans on friday. Jeremy and Kevin had made plans to go partying at a frat-house together with their teams. 

She drove in her pink convertible with Renee, Dan and Matt squeezed in the back. Dan was conveniently stacked on top of Matt to give Renee some breathing space. Renee was spouting out directions to the frat-house from her phone. What an angel. 

“Stop! Google maps says its here,” Renee said. The four of them looked up at the looming white mansion that had a large banner and party streamers lying everywhere. Guess they had missed the big introduction, then. 

Allison got out from her car and the rest of them started stretching out their legs too. Dan and Matt went someplace quiet, presumably to make out, and Renee gave an apologetic smile to Allison as she went searching for Laura. Allison shrugged, and went in the living room. 

Jeremy Knox and his boyfriend, Jean Moreau were snuggled up together quite cosily. Jean had a hand on top of his boyfriend’s thigh and they both looked quite disheveled. Didn’t take a genius to guess what they were just doing. 

“Oh, hey! Allison!” Jeremy perked up when she walked into the room. Jean gave her a slight nod, clearly irritated at the fact that she’d interrupted their makeout sesh. “Hey, Jeremy. Jean. Sorry, wrong room,” she said, and carefully backed out. Jean was looking at Jeremy with hooded eyes, and she did not want to be here when he acted on them. 

Next, she walked into the kitchen where a bunch of sweaty, smelly boys were talking animatedly with each other. As soon as they saw her, they started nudging each other and nodding in her direction. Ugh. She was definitely not hooking up with any frat boys tonight. 

She speed walked and found herself in the rooftop. Again, no one worth bedding here. Just Andrew and Neil getting it on. Gross. She turned around before they could see her and walked back inside the living room. Jeremy and Jean had mysteriously disappeared, and in their place was a bored Kevin, who was listening to an over enthusiastic freshman declare her love for his talent. As soon as he saw her, he got up and grabbed her by the elbow to the backyard. 

“Hey!” Allison said, swatting at his hand. Kevin stalked to the door with a straight face until they were outside, where he finally let go. 

“Sorry,” he said. “She was kinda boring me. You’re free to go now.” He started walking off towards the parking lot, and she heard the faint sound of his car unlocking. She looked to where he was walking and then at the swings, where a bunch of guys in baseball caps were looking at her hungrily. Her shoulders drooped dejectedly. So she wasn’t getting any dick today either, huh? She thought back to what Nicky said at the diner. Unless… 

She looked back at Kevin. It was worth a shot, right? Worst case scenario: he rejects her and she can blame it on the alcohol. Although, she hadn’t had a single drop of beer today. Best case scenario: They have sex and that’s it. She shrugged and ran towards him, heels clicking on the pavement. 

“Kevin Day! Hang on a second,” she said, grabbing his car door before he could slam it.  
He looked annoyed. “What?”  
“Wanna fuck?”  
Kevin coughed. “Sorry, what did you just say?”  
Allison rolled her eyes. Of course, he’d have to make a big deal out of this.  
“I asked you if you wanted to fuck. The guys here are immature as hell and I haven’t got dick in months. You haven’t got pussy in months, so it’s a win-win situation.” He still looked baffled, so she continued.  
“It’s just a one-time thing. This party sucks, I’ll find good dick at the next one. I’ve just been very horny nowadays.” 

Kevin recovered and nodded. “Yeah, I sorta figured that out from the other day.” Allison could feel her cheeks burning. That bastard! “You’re getting more unattractive with each word you say. Drive back to my dorm,” she said, getting into his car. Without another word, Kevin turned his key and started pulling out.  
_______________________  
“This is pinker than I imagined,” said Kevin as he turned around slowly, taking it all in. Allison groaned. Did this boy ever shut up? She pushed him on the couch and straddled his waist. That shut him up. 

Kevin got the clue and pulled her against him. He furiously started kissing her. Holy shit. Kevin was better at this than she thought. She returned his eagerness and hastily discarded her top. She saw Kevin’s Adam apple bob and started pulling at his shirt as well. He snapped out of it and pulled his shirt off in a swift motion. 

Damn. Allison bit her lip appreciatively. It had been a while since she hooked up with an Exy player. Kevin saw her staring and he swallowed hard. She got rid of his trousers and pulled her leggings off too. Of course, he’d be wearing Calvin Klein. She pushed him back on the couch and pressed a hard kiss to his mouth. Kevin started leaving a trail of feverish kisses down her neck to her breasts. She groaned and rocked her body towards him. 

Kevin shuddered and continued sucking. She grabbed a fistful of his hair towards her and pulled him closer. To her left, she opened a drawer and pulled out a silver packet. Kevin looked up at the noise and his cheeks turned an even darker shade of red. He got the memo and pulled her underwear down, and unclasped her bra. Allison got off him and felt suddenly cold at the contact. He took the packet from her and put it on himself. Allison felt impatient and as soon as he had put it on, she pressed a hard kiss to his neck. He shuddered and flipped her waist so that she was sat on the couch. 

She felt his eyes trail down her body and couldn’t help but do the same. She groaned and stuck a finger inside her. Kevin’s eyes flickered and he got down and started moving against her. Allison let out shuddering breaths and moans. Kevin groaned at the noises she made and moved faster. They lost the night to each other.  
_____________________________________


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allison and Kevin strike up a deal.

The next morning, Allison woke up to a sore feeling between her thighs. She suddenly remembered last night and felt a grin crawl up her face. Unlike most other hookups, she found herself regretting nothing. 

She remembered having the best sex she’d had in months, and then Kevin leaving as he muttered a thank you to her, almost immediately after they had finished. She was grateful for that, too. She didn’t want to have any pillow-talk with anyone, least of all Kevin. 

She didn’t know why she was so surprised. If Kevin moved like that on the court, then of course he’d be hell of a time in bed. Her moment of euphoria at finally getting her needs satisfied shut down when she realised that it was a one-time thing. Then she chided herself for feeling that way. 

She was Allison Reynolds! There were a ton of other men who were good-no, even better in bed than Kevin Day was. And she was going to prove it! 

Allison texted Renee to ask her if she wanted to go bar-hopping tonight. A memory with Seth flashed in front of her eyes and she pushed it away to the corner of her brain. A few seconds later, Renee responded saying that she was too hungover. As expected. Allison pursed her lips and freshened up to go for a walk. 

It was around 2 pm, and there was not a single cute boy in sight. What happened to this school? Just a few months ago, she could have sworn she saw at least 50 per day. She gave up and went inside a coffee shop that she had never been to before. 

It was empty except for two girls that sat huddled up in the corner of the coffee shop. At the counter, a dark haired, tall boy stood, hunched over the coffee machine. Allison hummed appreciatively. Finally! 

She fluffed up her hair and walked up to the counter, ready with her best smoulder look that worked on just about anyone. The boy at the counter turned around, looking exasperated. 

Oh. 

She found herself looking into a pair of green eyes and straightened. 

“Kevin?!” The boy in question looked equally shocked.  
“Allison? What are you doing here?”  
“I’m here to get coffee,” She said, dismissively. “I didn’t know you worked at a coffee shop.”  
“Well unlike you, some of us have got to pay off student loans.”  
Fair enough.  
“So, are you going to order anything?” 

Allison shook her head slightly. The lighting in this café made his green eyes stand out even more. “Huh? Oh, right. I’ll just have a black coffee.”  
Kevin raised his eyebrows at her choice. “Black coffee? That shit’s disgusting.”  
Allison gritted her teeth. “Just hurry up, or I’ll have to call the manager.”  
Kevin raised his hands in surrender and turned around. 

There was no one else coming in at the coffee shop, so Allison stood at the counter, watching Kevin work. 

His arms flexed as he worked, making Allison suck in a sharp breath. 

Damn. Maybe she was hornier than she thought. That must be it. Several months of withdrawal from sex had made her react like an old, excited grandma at literally anything. 

Soon enough, Kevin finished pouring a cup of hot coffee in a take-away cup and handed it to her. Allison took it and gave him her credit card. As he punched in some numbers in the card machine, Allison observed. 

His hair was messier than usual, so she presumed that Kevin hadn’t bothered brushing his hair after their little meet up last night. If this were someone else, she’d have wrinkled her nose at that. Guys with messy hair were so not cute. Kevin though… she cocked her head to one side. It felt great knowing that she was the one who made his hair messy. 

She smirked at that thought when Kevin handed her credit card back to her. He studied her face carefully. “What’s so funny?” 

“Oh, nothing. See you at practice.” With that, she turned around and walked out the coffee shop.  
___________________________  
After a day of nearly falling asleep at classes, Allison went to the Foxhole Court for practice. The foxes didn’t have a game until December, but Kevin and Neil still insisted on practices every other day, if not daily. They were like duolingo owls. 

When she arrived, she was surprised to find no one except Kevin and Coach. She set down her bag on the floor. “Where’s everyone?” 

They looked surprised to see her there. “Allison, we had practice yesterday. The next scheduled practice is tomorrow.” Coach said. She smacked a hand to her forehead and dragged it down her face. She must have forgotten with everything that happened last night. A one-night stand was not something to lose memory over, she reminded herself. 

Wymack looked slightly amused at her dramatic agony. “Now that you’re here, I don’t see any point in not practicing. Kevin, you’re with Allison today. The two of you practice together. Shoo.” Wymack walked out of the court. 

Kevin looked slightly uncomfortable. Seriously? Was he one of those prissy boys that made everything awkward after sex? She was not having that. She shrugged at him. “Wanna start with drills?” 

Kevin looked at her. “I’ve already done them.” Allison tried not to roll her eyes. Of course he did. “Fine. Then I’ll start my drills and you can work on your swinging if you want. On the walls, I mean.” Kevin nodded and started slamming balls onto the wall. Allison started running around the court. Each time she passed him, Kevin’s swinging became faster and stronger as he twisted his body around in complicated positions. 

After around 20 laps, Allison finally decided to take a water break. Kevin thought so too, and joined her at the water station. He filled up his bottle and took long sips, his adam’s apple bobbing as he did so. Allison turned her head upwards to look at him. He was sweating, and although that was a huge turn off for her most of the time, she started feeling tingly in her stomach. 

Stop it! She chided herself. She was not a silly school girl giggling at every boy she saw, thank you very much. Allison turned away. “Want to practice throwing balls at me? I’ll try to block them.”

Kevin nodded and picked up his racket. He swung balls her way and Allison deflected most of them. She got distracted by the way his shirt rode up and missed a couple balls. 

Soon, Coach Wymack rapped on the glass door. After he got their attention, he went back inside his office that was built in next to the court. Allison looked at the time. Had an hour really passed by that quick? She looked to Kevin who was already packing up his bag and was making his way to the showers. She looked at the way his leg muscles flexed and thought, fuck it. 

In a few long strides, she caught up to him. Kevin looked at her in confusion. “Do you wanna come back to mine?” she asked him. 

Instantly, a dark red colour rose up his face. “S-sorry?” he spluttered.  
She slapped the side of his cheek slightly. “I asked you if you wanted to come back to mine.” 

Kevin stared at her some more, and Allison found herself getting nervous. Was she being too forward? She was about to turn back when he said, “Wouldn’t sweat be a turn off for you?” 

Allison stared at him and drank in his post-practice state. Gorgeous. “No.” she said. Kevin turned red and followed her to her car. 

As soon as they were in, Allison turned on the air conditioner full blast. The drive from the court to her dorm wasn’t too far, and she was grateful for that. She saw Kevin’s head turning to hers every once in a while. 

When they reached her dorm and the door was locked, Allison pressed a hard kiss to Kevin’s mouth. He grunted appreciatively and returned the kiss. After a couple moments, he pulled away. Allison frowned. “What?” 

Kevin looked at her for a moment. “Is this another ‘one-time’ thing or is it a deal of some sort?” Allison considered this for a moment. A deal would be convenient, wouldn’t it? Sort of a friends with benefits kind of thing? But she’d watched way too many movies to know that they never ended well. The two leads eventually fell in love and started a relationship. She thought of dating Kevin, and then inwardly cringed. But that was only in movies, and her life wasn’t one. 

If this became another one-time thing- now two-time, she guessed- then that meant that she would have to go on a hunt to find someone else, and based on what she saw this morning, the chances of her finding someone decent enough were low. She looked back at Kevin and then at his lips. 

They were soft and inviting, and Allison pressed a quick kiss to his lips before answering. Kevin looked bewildered at that. “I’d be okay with a deal, I think.” she said. 

Kevin opened his mouth, as if surprised. “It’s only because I’m unsatisfied with my sex life at the moment, of course. I know you are, too," she said quickly, before he could say anything .

Kevin looked relieved at that. “No strings attached?”  
“No strings attached,” she said, swiftly taking his shirt off.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> feelings? what? no.

For the past month or so, Kevin and Allison had been hooking up. 

Whenever Allison felt like it, she shot a text to Kevin telling him to come over. And whenever Kevin felt like it, he asked her if he could come over to her dorm. Not once had Allison ever gone over to his dorm. It was a convenient arrangement they had, and Kevin left as soon as they finished each time. 

They hadn’t told any of the foxes yet. There wasn’t any need to. It was an unspoken deal between them, where they didn’t tell anyone else about each other. Allison felt a rush of excitement each time Kevin came over. It reminded her of the time she had to keep her first boyfriend a secret from her parents. 

And holy hell- Kevin was great in bed. Better than anyone she’d ever been with. The more they got together, the more Kevin knew just how to make her feel like heaven. He knew her sensitive spots, the places that made her groan out in pleasure. He knew how she liked to be the one in charge at first, and then gradually hand over the upper hand to Kevin. 

And she knew and loved how he let her take control of him, and then took hold himself after a while. 

Practice wasn’t much different, although Kevin seemed less crankier than usual this past month and Allison felt more lively and less frustrated as well. The others seemed to catch on to this, too. After the first week, during one of their breaks between practice, Nicky had asked Kevin, “What’s got you into such a good mood lately, Kev?” He had shrugged nonchalantly and taken a long sip of his water. The foxes were currently gathered around the water dispenser. 

“For real,” Matt quipped in. “I saw him skip the other day.” At this, Dan burst out laughing and Neil smirked. Kevin scowled at him. 

“Aaand… he’s back.” Andrew said. 

“Wait, are you…” Nicky trailed off, focusing on something on Kevin. Kevin turned around. “What? Stop staring at me.” Nicky pointed his finger at Kevin. The foxes unconsciously leaned forward. Right there, was a dark, purple hickey. 

Aaron squinted. “Is that a hickey?” 

Allison harshly bit her lip. Dammit! She should have been more careful with that. Why was Kevin wearing a ridiculously low v-neck anyway?

Nicky raised his eyebrows. “Are you finally getting laid?” Kevin’s face was stubbornly faced downwards. Nicky whooped. “You are! Everyone, Kevin’s found a girl!” The foxes turned towards Kevin with gaping mouths. Aaron thumped his back harshly and Andrew gave a slow clap. 

Kevin’s eyes flitted to Allison’s for just a second and she felt her face burning up. She looked away. 

She felt someone looking at her. She turned around to see Renee looking at Allison thoughtfully. When she saw Allison looking back at her, Renee’s eyes went towards Kevin and then back at her. She smiled and Allison felt like she was trapped.   
__________________________

 

Allison made sure to not leave any marks on him where they could easily be seen. Kevin was never one to give out intentional hickeys, so that was a problem easily averted, at least for her. One time, in her excitement, she had forgotten about being careful and left a dark mark on his collarbone. They had noticed that not too long after finishing, and Kevin had had a mild freakout. 

Allison rolled her eyes at that and made her way to the fridge. Right there at her beck and call was a bowl full of spoons inside the fridge. Kevin got up and walked towards her. He stood behind her, warmth radiating off his body. She ignored the way goosebumps rose up on the back of her neck and grabbed a spoon. She turned around to find Kevin with a confused expression on his face. 

“Just why do you have an army of spoons lying in your fridge?” 

Allison let out a soft laugh and Kevin looked dazed. She took this opportunity to press the cold spoon to his collarbone. Kevin yelped and leapt back. 

“Allison! What was that for?” Kevin asked. Allison rolled her eyes. Trust Kevin Day to not know about the most basic hack ever. “Just come here,” she said, and Kevin reluctantly listened to her. She pressed the spoon to his neck again, gently this time. Kevin let out a low hiss but let her do it. She rubbed a little and pulled back. The swelling had gone down a bit. “See?” she told him. 

Kevin looked at his reflection in the mirror and nodded appreciatively. “Magic,” he muttered. He turned to her. “How’d you know about this?” 

Allison looked at him and shook her head in an ‘obvious’ gesture. Kevin made a small ‘oh’ with his mouth and scratched his neck. It might have only been 10 minutes, but this was the longest Kevin had stayed after. 

She put the spoon back to find Kevin looking at her. He had loosely put his pants on, with no shirt to make the hickey-removal process easier. Allison looked down. She had thrown on a light robe in a rush. She looked back at him to find him looking a bit too softly at her for her liking. She pushed down the butterflies that threatened to rise up and cleared her throat. 

Kevin seemed to snap out of his daze at this. He turned red and grabbed his shirt that was lying on the floor. “I should probably go…” he said. 

Allison nodded and watched as he left.   
______________________________

 

Thankfully, the dorms were soundproof which meant that they could make as much noise as they wanted. This was convenient for them, as neither of them were any quiet during. 

It was a Saturday evening, and Allison had called Kevin to her dorm. They had finished and Kevin was in the process of pulling on his clothes. Allison lay back, covered up her neck in her blanket. It had felt too intimate to watch each other undressed when they weren’t exploring each other’s bodies, so she had her back turned. She felt hyper-aware of the sounds of his clothes fumbling and dropping, and couldn’t help but look back. 

Sure, she’d seen him without anything on numerous times, but most of the time, she was too wrapped up in satisfying his and her own needs to take too much notice. 

This might have sounded cliché to her at any other time, but Kevin Day was truly shaped like a Greek god. He was lean but had a muscular figure, not too ripped- just perfect. Her thoughts were interrupted by a loud knocking on her door. 

Kevin turned around at her with wide eyes, frozen in mid-position between trying to pull on his shirt. Allison sat up and brought her blankets to her chest, alarm evident on her face. Kevin looked slightly panicked. He looked at her. Allison made an urgent gesture to keep quiet. Kevin, thankfully, obliged. 

“Yeah?” she asked the knocks on the door, hoping her voice wasn’t too panicked. 

A voice came from the direction of the door. “It’s me, Matt,” it said. 

“Yeah, what do you need?” she asked. 

“The foxes are all gathered in Dan’s dorm for movie night, are you coming? We just can’t find Kevin.” 

Shit. Movie night! How could she have forgotten?

Once every few weeks, the foxes all made plans to binge watch movies together at Dan’s dorm. Today’s theme was horror.   
Kevin looked like he wanted to scream. “No, I’m having really bad period cramps,” Allison said, making her voice strained to make it seem believable. 

Matt sounded sympathetic. “Ah. I’ve heard alot about that from Dan. Sorry, I’ll leave you alone. Let me know if you find Kevin, alright? We can’t reach his phone,” he said, and they heard the sound of feet walking away. 

At once, Kevin relaxed and Allison fell back on the bed. Then, she sat up with alarm. 

“What? What now?” asked Kevin. 

“You absolute dumbass! Did you not hear a word he said? Text Matt saying that you’re taking a shit or something. I don’t care,” she said. 

Kevin nodded and grabbed his phone. He winced, presumably at the amount of messages he had gotten. He quickly flitted his fingers across the screen and set his phone back on the table. “Done,” he said, satisfied. 

“What did you write?” she asked him. 

“What you said. I told him I was taking a dump.” 

Allison widened her eyes. “Did you really?” she screeched. 

“Of course not. I told him I was helping Wymack with paperwork. That’ll put him right off.” He let out a breathy laugh.

Allison relaxed and shook her head slightly, smiling. He was perched on the windowsill, the golden light of the evening streaming on his face. The sun shed an orange light on his features, and his eyes looked more alive than they ever had before. Breathtaking, she thought. Kevin was looking back at her, with a strange expression on his face. 

She shook her head. “So? What are we going to do?” she asked him. 

Kevin blinked. “It’s movie night, isn’t it? Which means that they’re all going to be two rooms away until late tomorrow morning.” he said. 

Allison nodded. “Guess you’re stuck here till the morning,” she said. 

Kevin had a small smile on his face. Allison felt a familiar sensation in her stomach. No, stop it. She told herself. 

“I guess I am.” he said.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kevin gets locked in Allison's room for the night.

Allison looked up at the ceiling. Kevin had been sitting on a loveseat across the room for the past hour. He had earbuds on and was intently watching something. Allison guessed it was an Exy match. Every once in a while, she felt his eyes on hers as she read a book on the couch. 

There was a wave of awkwardness between then. What were they supposed to do? A month of sleeping with each other had not prepared them for this. The longest Kevin had stayed after was only to make his hickey less noticeable. 

After a half hour had passed, she saw Kevin put his phone down from the corner of her eye. His hands were fidgeting nervously and he kept looking around the room. Guess the Exy match had ended, then. Just then, a loud grumble sounded from his direction. 

She looked up, amused. Kevin looked slightly embarrassed. She put her book down and got up. “What do you want to eat?” 

Kevin shrugged. Allison let out an exasperated huff. She walked over to the kitchen and started fumbling through her fridge. She could make salad, maybe? She pulled a bowl of lettuce out and looked at Kevin. He looked horrified. 

“Guess that’s a no, then,” she mumbled. She looked through the pantry and found a microwavable shepherd’s pie. She held it up and Kevin nodded, enthusiastically. He got up and stood next to her. Allison handed him the box and walked off to the couch. 

Kevin threw his free hand up in a questioning manner. “Why did you give this to me?” Allison jumped on the couch rested her hands behind her head. “I’m not cooking for you, Kevin,” she said. “You’re the one who’s hungry. Figure it out.” 

Kevin grumbled and furrowed his eyebrows at the instructions. Allison muffled her laughter. Aw. She went back to reading her book. 

A few minutes later, there was a loud bang. Allison shot up and ran to the kitchen. Kevin was flapping his arms wildly and shuffling his feet erratically. Behind him in the microwave, Allison could see a small fire. 

Kevin looked at her with wide eyes. “Fire!” Allison ran to the kitchen sink to fill up a glass. “Yeah, I can see that!” She opened the microwave door and quickly put it out. 

At once, Kevin relaxed and stopped flapping his arms. He ran his hands through his hair and let out a harsh breath. Allison swung at him. 

“You were supposed to remove the plastic before putting it in the microwave, idiot!” she yelled. Kevin looked sheepish. “I’m not very good in the kitchen,” he mumbled. 

Her anger subsided. No fair. He looked like a puppy when he was embarrassed. “It’s fine. Just have a bit of leftover pizza from last night.” 

His eyebrows shot up to his temples. “You have pizza? Well why didn’t you say so before?” he asked. Allison looked at him like it was obvious. “Leftover pizza? I’m not surprised you get excited at that,” she said disdainfully and opened the fridge to give him the carton. Kevin looked too ecstatic to be looking at cold pizza, she thought, concerned. 

He carried it to the couch and sat chewing obnoxiously loud. Despite herself, Allison felt her stomach whine. Begrudgingly, she sat down next to him and grabbed a pizza. Kevin looked at her smugly. 

“Not a word,” she said. They silently enjoyed each other’s company. When Kevin had finished his third slice, he looked to Allison and asked, “Do you have a coffee machine?” 

“Obviously. Why?”  
“I could make you some coffee if you want.”  
“It’s 8 pm. I think I’ll want to fall asleep sometime today,” she replied. 

Kevin seemed to think about it. “How about hot chocolate?” Allison nodded. He got up and walked to the kitchen. “Sure you don’t need some help?” she asked. The only answer she got was the finger. 

A while later, Kevin came back with two cups of hot chocolate. He had a smudge of hot chocolate powder on his nose, but looked otherwise unharmed. He sat down next to her and handed her the cup. She sniffed reluctantly and Kevin looked at her unamused. 

“It’s not poisoned, Allison,” he said. Allison took a slow sip. She looked up at the boy in front of her and blinked. “It’s… actually not bad,” she said. Kevin looked smug. “That’s what I thought. Hot chocolate never fails me.” he said. 

Allison downed the rest of the cup and started eyeing Kevin’s hot chocolate too. Kevin saw her and pushed the cup into her hands. “Here,” he said and looked away. 

Allison looked at the cup and back at his face. Was it just the lighting or was he sort of red? She ignored that and took the cup from him and downed that too. When she put it down, she saw Kevin looking at her in amusement. 

He still had that smudge on his nose and it made him look like a raccoon. Without warning, she fell in a fit of giggles. Kevin looked dazed. “What?” he asked her. Allison reached out and wiped the smudge off his face. “You looked like a raccoon with that on,” she said. He looked at her and let out a breathy laugh. 

Allison shook her head. Butterflies go away, she thought silently. Now. 

“So,” she started, swinging her legs down. “Do you want to watch a movie? We have loads of time to kill,” she said. 

Kevin nodded. Allison walked over to her desk and brought her laptop over to her bed. She looked at Kevin who was sitting on the couch. “The bed’s more comfortable,” she explained. Kevin got up and made himself comfortable next to her. He leant on the headboard and spread out his legs. Allison tried not to stare. 

She opened up her netflix account and he snorted. She turned to face him. “What is it now?” 

 

Kevin shrugged. “Of course your laptop’s pink, too,” he said. Allison gave his shoulder a light push and he snickered. 

“So what do you want to watch?” she asked him. Kevin shrugged.  
“Today’s theme is horror anyway for the foxes. Do you want to watch a scary movie too?” 

At once, Kevin’s face turned pale. Allison widened her eyes. “Oh my god! Don’t tell me you’re scared of horror movies,” she said. Kevin looked away from her. “You are!” she said delightedly and fell into peals of laughter. 

Kevin flushed and took the laptop from her. “Let’s just watch a rom-com,” he said. Allison raised her eyebrows at him. “Kevin Day hates horror movies and likes rom-coms? What gives?” she asked, elbowing him lightly in the guts. She wasn’t one to refuse a light hearted rom-com, so she settled back and watched him browse through the wide selections on netflix. 

She quickly learnt that he was indecisive as fuck, too. Fifteen minutes later and he was still aggressively flicking through the movies. Allison groaned. “How long is it going to take you to decide on one good movie?” she asked him. 

Kevin ignored her and kept on flicking. He stopped for a beat longer on “Friends with Benefits.” Then, he kept flicking. Allison snatched her laptop away from him. “Let’s just watch ‘She’s the Man’”, she said. Kevin begun to protest but quickly quietened down after she fixed him with her death glare. 

She set the laptop between them and threw a blanket on top of her. After a few minutes, Kevin pulled at the blanket and she gave in, covering him with it too. 

It was a small blanket, only reserved for one person, so their legs kept brushing each other under it. Allison felt an electric feel each time and pushed it down, only focusing on the movie. 

Halfway through, she felt her eyes get heavy. She struggled to keep them open and failed. Instead, she relaxed against the headboard and felt something warm and sturdy under her head. The voices in the movie became muffled and she fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allison and Renee have a long overdue talk and Allison sorts out her feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here ya go :) thank you for your lovely comments they make me so incredibly happy <3

Allison felt warm breaths on the side of her face and an arm draped across her waist. Her legs were entwined with someone else’s and she relaxed against a sturdy chest. She hummed in satisfaction and leant into their touch with a smile. 

Wait. 

Her eyes shot open. The early rays of the sun fell across her face. She felt the memories from last night coming back to her. Kevin. 

She looked at his arm resting comfortably around her waist and at their legs that were perfectly tangled up in each other. She felt his warm, slow inhales that softly breathed down her face and felt herself flush. 

Had they slept like this the whole night? She turned on her side to face Kevin, slowly to not wake him. He looked like an angel when he slept, a huge contrast to the fierce expression he always wore when he played Exy. 

She was so close to his face that she could count the few freckles resting across his face. His tattoo sat there, and Allison felt glad that she couldn’t see the previous ‘2’ inscribed on his face. A small bubble of anger built up inside her at Riko. She had heard a couple stories of what he did to Jean and Kevin from Renee. He was a monster, and she was glad he was gone. 

Kevin let out a small puff from his mouth and her anger subsided. It was replaced by a warm feeling at the pit of her stomach. It was a feeling that she was well acquainted with whenever Seth was truly himself and happy. It was a familiar feeling, one that she was starting to get more and more each time she was with Kevin. She felt pale. This could not be happening to her. 

His eyes fluttered open and he looked down at her, groggy with sleep. For a few beats, they stared at each other’s eyes. She got lost in the sea of green in his eyes. Then, she blinked and the spell was broken. 

She sat up quickly, mind rushing. Was he going to think she was creepy for staring at him while he was sleeping? What if he stopped coming over? Oh god. What if he realised that she had feelings for him?

Hang on. Realised?

He sat up, voice husky with sleep. “Hey.” Allison turned to look at him and felt weak. His morning state made her want to die. “Hey,” she replied. 

Kevin looked at her. He blinked as if coming out of a trance. “What’s the time?” 

She reached over to look at her phone. “Eight ten.”  
“Pretty early.”  
“Yeah.”  
“Do you think they’re still in there?” 

The movie night. The whole reason he was still here in the first place. “Probably,” she said. Kevin nodded and got up to go to the bathroom. “I’ll stay here for a while longer then, if that’s okay with you,” he said before disappearing in. Allison let out a long breath and fell back on the bed. How was she going to continue doing this?   
A short while later, Kevin came out looking freshened up. Allison got up and went inside the bathroom, avoiding eye contact. He looked adorably confused at that. 

Inside, she quickly washed up and brushed her teeth and hair. Then, just to be sure, she brushed her teeth again. What was she doing? She was Allison Reynolds. She didn’t care about morning breath! 

She walked out and saw Kevin frowning at his phone. “What’s up?” she asked him. “Oh, nothing,” he replied. Allison sat on the loveseat across the room from him. 

“Last night was fun,” he said. She nodded in agreement. “You’re not too bad,” he added. She gave him a soft smile. Kevin fixed her with a stare so intense she felt her insides turn to mush. Suddenly feeling brave, she walked up and sat next to him. 

Kevin looked at her. “Did you brush your teeth?” she asked. He swallowed and nodded. Allison leaned in closer. His breaths became sharper and he looked down at her lips. She closed the distance between them and met his lips. 

He kissed back, but different this time. All the other times were harsh, fast, desperate to satisfy. This was a gentle, slow kiss, almost filled with pain. Allison leapt back. Kevin looked confused, mixed with something else. Hurt? “What’s wrong?” he asked. 

This was too romantic for her. She reached out her hand to his crotch and paused. “Can I…?” she asked him. 

Kevin looked out of breath. He nodded. Allison ducked down and pulled down his sweatpants.   
______________________________________

Ever since that time, Kevin had been staying back longer with her. He didn’t take off immediately after they had finished and took his time dressing up, talking to her as he did so. Occasionally, he stayed over for dinner if he happened to be at her dorm in the evenings. 

Allison noticed this and felt a bit more trapped each time. Every time he looked at her, her chest felt tight. Everytime he laughed with her, there was an overwhelming fluttering pain inside her. 

During practice, she kept sneaking glances at him and died a little on the inside each time she saw him looking back. She really needed to talk to someone about this. 

One afternoon, she waited outside Renee’s class. When the bell rang, Renee’s pale hair was easy to spot amongst the many students rushing out. She called out to her and almost immediately, Renee turned around. 

She fixed an easygoing smile to Allison. “Hey,” she said.   
“I need to talk to you about something,” she said.   
Renee nodded. “Coffee shop?”   
“Yeah, that’d be great. Just not the one next to the park,” she said, suddenly remembering Kevin’s job. 

Renee looked at her curiously. “Kevin doesn’t have a shift on Thursday,” she said. 

Allison felt her heart skip a beat. “What?”  
“It’s clear that you want to talk to me about him, and I’m glad that you finally trust me enough. He doesn’t have a shift on Thursdays,” she said.   
Allison swallowed and nodded. It was better not to ask questions around Renee, she learnt. Then she thought about Renee’s curious stare at her when Nicky had first spotted the hickey on Kevin’s neck. Maybe she had known all along. 

They walked to the coffee shop, with Renee’s calming talks about her classes and the amusement park she went with Laura the past weekend. Allison nodded and hummed appropriately, but she felt very nervous at the thought of the talk that was about to happen. 

They sat down inside the coffee shop and true to Renee’s word, Kevin was nowhere to be seen. She felt a little relieved at the bored blonde girl that was currently behind the counter. 

Renee reached for the menu and started skimming the drinks section. Allison drummed her fingers against the table. “What will you have?” she asked her. 

“I think I’m falling in love with Kevin,” she burst out. 

Renee looked at her over the menu and smiled. “I know,” she said. Allison felt relieved.

“What, no mountain load of questions?”

Renee set the menu down. “I’ve known for a while. It’s hard not to when you keep looking at each other every few seconds during practice. Whenever we have our team dinners, the two of you are the only ones that seem out of it. At parties and gatherings, you’re always the only ones missing,” she said. 

Despite herself, Allison began to smile. Trust Renee to realise all these things. “Do the other guys know?” she asked.   
“There have been several bets on you two. The only person oblivious about you two dating is Neil. But then again, you know how he gets,” Renee added. 

Allison furrowed her eyebrows. “What do you mean dating?”

It was Renee’s turn to get confused. “Isn’t that what we’re currently talking about? You and Kevin’s secret relationship?”  
She frowned. “What are you talking about? Kevin and I are not dating.”

Renee looked beyond confused. “Then what’s been going on for the past month?” 

“We’ve been sleeping with each other,” she said. “No strings attached,” she added sadly. 

Renee looked at her. “No strings attached,” she repeated. “So you’ve been sleeping with him for a month and now you’ve fallen in love with him?”

Allison ducked her head and nodded. “What do you think I should do?” 

“Talk to him, maybe?” 

Allison shook her head furiously. “No. It was supposed to be a one-time thing. And then we agreed on no feelings. He’s going to freak out if I tell him.” 

“Just tell him. For what it's worth, I think he has feelings for you, too.” she said. 

Allison felt a flutter in her chest. Did he? “Don’t get my hopes up unless you’re sure,” she said. 

Renee smiled at her. “You’re Allison Reynolds. Who wouldn’t fall in love with you?”   
_____________________________

After her afternoon class, Allison asked Neil for Kevin’s schedule, who looked at her a bit strangely before giving it. The poor boy. He’d put Harry Potter to shame. She quickly skimmed his schedule to check if he had any classes right now, and seeing as he was free, made her way to the stadium. 

Unless he was sleeping or attending classes, he was probably playing Exy. She hoped she was right. Or not. Her guts were twisting with every step she took. 

She entered the stadium to see Kevin bouncing balls on the wall through the glass. She felt like she was going to pass out. Since when had he looked so, so beautiful while swinging his racket? 

While fetching a ball from his side, Kevin spotted her. His face lit up with a smile and he walked over to her. He opened the glass door. 

“Hey,”  
“Hey.”

He looked at her for a few moments before asking, “Are you here to practice?” 

Allison’s insides felt like they were on fire. “I need to talk to you about something,” From the corner of her eye, she saw Wymack enter the court and start to collect the balls. “In private.” 

“Could you wait for me in my car? I just need to talk to Coach about something real quick,” he said. 

Allison nodded and caught his keys as he tossed them to her. She turned them around in her hands. It had a pineapple keychain attached to it. She smiled softly and walked over to his car. 

When she entered, she thought two things. One: This must be what hell feels like. It was burning hot in here. And two: It smells like Kevin. Maybe hell wasn’t so bad. 

She turned on the ac on full blast and drummed her fingers on the dashboard. His phone was on top of it. She felt a smile on her face. Of course, Kevin Day would forget his phone in his boiling hot car. She decided to do him a favour and reached for it to put it in front of the air conditioner. 

Just then, his phone started buzzing erratically, signalling that someone was calling him. It must be Andrew, Allison thought. Maybe it’s urgent. 

She turned the phone towards her and froze when she saw the name. 

Thea. 

Thea Muldani was calling Kevin. 

Allison’s heart clenched painfully. Were they back together? Were they never broken up in the first place? Thea was so much more gorgeous and talented than her. She was stupid to think Kevin ever had feelings for her. 

He just wanted to release the pent up energy he had after breaking up with Thea. He never wanted more. Kevin was always going to end up with Thea from the start. 

Allison felt her eyes sting and she turned the ac off. She got out of the car to see Kevin walk out of the stadium. 

“Hey! What were you going to tell me?” 

She ducked her head and stopped in front of him. “I think we should stop with this. Whatever it is.” 

She couldn’t see his face, but she heard a sharp inhale. Too close. She stepped back and continued looking at his shoes. There was nothing for a moment. And then-

“What?” his voice sounded strained. 

“I don’t think we should continue with our deal,” she said, biting hard down her lip. 

“You don’t think we should continue sleeping with each other,” he said.

Allison nodded, unable to form words. 

“Oh,” he said. Allison turned on her heels.

“See you around,” she muttered, walking away from him. She still couldn’t see his expression. He was probably relieved that he didn’t have to tell her about him and Thea getting back together. 

All she could feel as she walked further away from him was a pair of eyes intensely staring at her.


	6. Chapter 6

Allison hadn’t seen Kevin in a week now. 

Well, partly. They still had practices every other day, but he didn’t look at her during it. And this was fine, really. If Kevin was dating Thea (which he probably was), then keeping her distance from him seemed like a good idea. This was fine. 

After their disastrous talk last week, Renee had cornered her on the way to her dorm. After looking at Allison’s expression, however, her excitement turned to sympathy and she let her go. 

Even though Allison’s sex-drive was at an all time low, she found herself not caring at all. The thought of any other guy except Kevin in her bed exhausted her. 

She just wanted him. 

She looked up at the ceiling. God. It was so much easier with Seth. Seth was never afraid to voice out his thoughts, even when that ended up with them shouting at each other most of the time. With Kevin, she could never tell what he was feeling. 

She reached out to her dresser and pulled out a box full of pictures taken by Dan. She got out a polaroid of her and Seth at a post game party. Allison had her legs draped over his lap and Seth was smiling wide at the camera. If someone who didn’t know them saw this photo, they’d probably think that they were just another happy college couple. 

And deep inside, Allison knew that they would never have worked. But she had loved him. 

She buried the polaroid deep inside the box and pulled out another one. This was one that Matt had taken after their win against the Trojans. All nine of them were gathered together near the bleachers. Allison, Renee and Dan were standing together, arms thrown over each other. Nicky had a laugh on his face as he clung on to Aaron, who looked like he was trying to hide a smile. 

Neil had a rare smile on his face because of the win, and Andrew had something that suspiciously looked like the beginnings of a smile. In the corner of the photo, there was a blurred figure that Allison recognized as Jeremy Knox. She remembered Jean trying to pull him away from the photograph, telling him that it was a Fox group photo. 

She smiled at the memory and her eyes strayed to look at the person standing next to Neil. Kevin had a huge grin on his face, displaying his bright teeth and dimples. Allison felt a painful lurch in her stomach. Had he always been this beautiful while laughing? Why did it take her so long?

She hid the picture deep inside the box and put it away.   
____________________

On Sunday, two weeks after breaking it off with Kevin, Dan stormed into Allison’s room. 

She got up from where she was sitting on the couch. “Has anyone ever heard of knocking before?” 

Dan ignored her. “We’re going clubbing. Get ready.”

Allison frowned. “I’m not going.”

“Yes you are.”

“No I’m not.”

Dan put one hand on her hip. “You’ve been cooped up in here for too long. Be ready in 15,” she said, and turned to walk out. 

Just as she was about to exit, she turned around. “The boys are coming, too,” she said, sounding a bit apologetic. 

Great. A whole night of trying to dodge Kevin. She shook it off. “Is anyone else coming?” she asked Dan. 

“Oh, you know, the usual. Laura and Katelyn. Erik went back to Germany a few days ago,” she replied. 

Allison hesitated. “Anyone else?” 

Dan frowned. “Who else could there be?”

“Thea?” 

“Didn’t Kevin and her break up a while ago? Why would she be coming?” 

She felt a bubble of happiness come up but then pushed it down. “No reason.” 

Dan looked at her strangely and then walked out her room. 

 

A while later, Allison stood in front of her mirror, wearing a red dress that suited her figure perfectly. Feeling a nervous pit in her stomach, she walked over to Dan’s room next door where all the foxes were gathered. 

The foxes were scattered everywhere, but Allison only found her eyes on Kevin. He was sprawled out across a green beanbag looking quite bored. 

Her breath hitched when she saw the black turtleneck paired with skinny jeans that he was wearing. He saw her coming and his gaze lingered on her figure for a moment before looking back at her face. She looked away from him. 

Renee walked up to her, Laura’s hand clasped in hers. “We’re just waiting for Neil and Andrew to arrive,” she said. 

Just as she said that, Andrew walked into the room, closely followed by Neil. Their hair were messed up and Andrew wore a long turtleneck, presumably to hide the love marks from Neil. 

Allison smirked at that, and quickly wiped it off her face when she realised that Kevin was wearing a turtleneck too. Her mood turned sour. Guess he was seeing much of Thea now, huh? 

Matt used his hands as a microphone. “Alright, we’re going to go by our usual cars. Nicky, Andrew, Neil and Kevin will be going by Andrew’s car and the rest of us will cram into my truck. See you guys at the club!” he said.   
______________

Allison had been sulking at the bar for about half an hour and glaring at any man who dared come near her. Usually, they got scared off by her death glare and wandered off or she answered snappily to them and eventually, they got the hint and went away. 

And no, she was not staring at Kevin. 

He was sitting near the door, with Nicky constantly pestering him to come dance. He ignored him and kept doing something on his phone. Probably texting Thea, Allison thought bitterly. She ignored the flutters in her stomach whenever he occasionally glanced up at her. 

Neil and Andrew had fucked off to god knows where, and Renee, Dan and Matt were attempting a feeble conversation with Aaron and his girlfriend. 

“Can I buy you a drink?” 

She sighed and turned to look at the newest contender and then froze. 

“Tyler the fratboy?”

Tyler seemed confused and then laughed. “If that’s what you want to call me, I’m okay with that too, Ally.”

“Don’t call me that.”

Allison felt partly annoyed and embarrassed. Ally? What kind of half-assed name is that? Kevin never called her Ally. He was never afraid to pronounce each syllable of her name instead of shortening it. Her cheeks reddened when she realised that this was the same Tyler she had hooked up with several months after Seth, and the very same Tyler that Kevin had walked on to her getting off to his work out video. 

The universe hated her. 

“So what do you say we get out of here?” he asked. 

Allison looked at Kevin who was currently boring his eyes into hers. As soon as she looked at him, he looked away and back at his phone. 

He didn’t care, so why should she?

“Yeah, let’s go.”


	7. Chapter 7

Allison was on her third drink. She was currently waiting for Tyler the frat boy to go fetch his car. He’d been gone for ten minutes, and she was starting to get tired waiting for him. She didn’t even feel like hooking up with anyone tonight, anyway. Well, no one except for one person. 

Her eyes flitted to the booth where Kevin was sitting in. He seemed to be in an internal conflict between his phone and Allison. He was fidgeting with his phone, turning it on and typing something in it before turning it back off. Then he made eye contact with Allison and looked away. 

Her heart sank every time he used his phone.Why was he here with the foxes sulking away in a corner when he could be with Thea? He was probably texting her anyway. 

Kevin’s eyes flitted to hers yet again, but this time they stayed. She froze, unblinking. His cheeks were flushed from the alcohol and the black turtleneck he was wearing was ridiculously tight, exposing his lean figure that was usually shrouded in loose shirts way too big for him. His hair was perfectly styled, and she felt like disrupting it by running her hands through it. 

Even from this distance, she could see the electric green in his eyes. Then, without warning, Kevin got up. He began walking towards her and Allison started panicking. Should she run? Or stay put? And was Tyler’s car parked in a whole another state? 

He reached her table and she guessed she had no choice. 

“Hey,” he said softly. 

“Hey.” 

“Where’s your guy?” 

She frowned. “My guy?”

He poked his tongue hard into the side of his mouth before answering, “You know, the boy you were talking to earlier.”

“Tyler the frat boy?”

He looked annoyed. “Is that his name?”

Allison felt confused. Why was he acting so curious all of a sudden? This had nothing to do with him. And he couldn’t be asking questions like these to her. They never dated. And they couldn’t now, since he was back with Thea. She felt a sour taste in her mouth at the thought and suddenly felt angry at Kevin. 

“Yeah, that’s his name. Tyler. I’ve known him for a while.”

Kevin swallowed hard. “Are you going to go back to his house?” 

“That’s the plan, yes.”

“Then where is he?”

She clenched her teeth. “He’s on his way.”

“I don’t see him,” he said, with a final air of confidence. Just then, the door to the club opened to a red faced Tyler. He had what seemed like his keys in his hand and was looking around, presumably to find Allison. She refrained from rolling her eyes. Was his memory really that bad? She hadn’t moved an inch!

Kevin inhaled sharply and his head snapped to Allison. 

“Please don’t go,” he said urgently. She looked into his eyes that looked as if they were pleading her desperately. Allison felt like she was getting stabbed in the stomach over and over again by an army of tiny toothpicks. A tiny voice inside her told her not to go, to stay here with Kevin. Kevin Day, the boy she was madly in love with. 

Who also had a girlfriend. Allison’s heart ached at the thought and she closed her eyes for a moment. 

Whywhywhywhywhywhywhy? 

When she opened them, Kevin was still looking at her with a fierce gaze in his eyes. 

“There you are!” Tyler’s voice sounded. 

Allison felt annoyed, but also relieved. She had to get out of here. 

Kevin’s head snapped to the sound and immediately, his eyes turned dark. He furrowed his eyebrows and looked back at her. Allison swallowed and got up. 

Kevin Day was an addiction, and she had to get away. 

She definitely was not going to spend the night with Tyler the frat boy. But she needed an excuse to get out of here. She felt dizzy and got to her feet. With one last look at Kevin’s pained expression, she followed Tyler to the door and got out. 

 

________________________________

Kevin had trouble falling asleep that night. He couldn’t help thinking about Tyler’s hands in Allison’s hair, on her body, splayed across her bed. He thought about that day. Why had she suddenly started avoiding him? What had he done wrong? Had she figured out his feelings for her? But he had been so good at hiding them. Right?

He had known that that thing between them had been a no strings attached equation. He just hadn’t expected himself to actually grow feelings for Allison. She was just Allison, the damaged pretty girl in his exy team with the haughty attitude and the dead boyfriend. He just never bothered to get to know her.

Until she approached him, that night at the party. Her face was flushed from the bitter cold of February and her usually immaculate curls were swept to the side, making her look the messiest that he had ever seen her. He’d always known she was pretty, sure. Still, that was probably the first time that he thought she looked beautiful. 

The way she had been so upfront about what she wanted had made the blood rush to his cheeks and then downwards. He was still fresh out of his relationship with Thea then, and in that moment, Allison reminded him of his ex who he was still not quite over. 

Maybe that was why he had been so scared of feelings getting involved. Maybe he still had hope holding on for him and Thea to get back together, although he knew deep inside that it would never work out. 

They fought too much. It was mostly stress from their previous experiences with the Ravens and Riko. When they were at Edgar Allan, they had held on to each other as a symbol of hope for getting out of that dark place. But when they had, it wasn’t the same. And they both realised it. 

But he didn’t hate her. Kevin still contacted Thea regularly with information about her parents. Much like Jean, she had lost contact with them a long while ago. Kevin had begun to help her with them after they were out of Edgar Allan, and he wasn’t about to stop just because they were broken up. 

His thoughts drifted back to Allison. They always did. He couldn’t think properly after realising his feelings for her, and she seemed to show up everywhere afterwards. Falling in love with Allison Reynolds was never the plan, but Kevin seemed to always break the one rule he wasn’t supposed to. 

Thinking about her made his chest feel constricted. She was with Tyler right now. He sat up and held his knees to his chest. His eyes felt hot. He got up and grabbed his keys from the side of his bed. He needed to blow some steam. 

He drove in silence and a while later, he was at the court. The light was already on. Was it Wymack?

He tentatively turned the handle. “Dad?”

 

Instead of seeing a middle aged man in the middle of the court, he saw a flash of blonde hair. For a moment, he thought it was Allison and he felt his heart climb up to his mouth. But then the figure stopped moving as fast and made their way towards him. It was Renee. 

She jogged towards him and flashed him a quick smile. “Hey!”

 

Kevin raised his hand in greeting half heartedly. 

Unfazed, Renee started again. “What are you doing here so late?”

He shrugged. “I could say the same thing for you.”

“Couldn’t sleep.”

“Same.”

Her eyes twinkled. “Why?”

Kevin paused. He debated telling Renee about what was going on and then decided against it. It would be too much work explaining to her what was going on and anyway, he wasn’t sure he trusted her. 

Renee looked at him. “Is it about Allison?”

Kevin’s head snapped up. “What? No,” Renee continued to look at him with a skeptical expression. He finally gave in. “Yes…” he muttered. 

She sat cross legged on the floor and patted the space next to her. Kevin sat down next to her and before he knew it, the words started tumbling out. He felt his eyes turn wet and knew he was embarrassing himself splendidly, but couldn’t stop. There was just something about Renee that made everyone want to trust her. When he was done, he quickly wiped his eyes on the back of his hand and waited for her to say something. 

“Well?” he asked her. 

Renee had a dawning expression on her face. “I’m sorry,” she said. 

Kevin shook his head. “It’s fine,” he muttered. 

“But I don’t think you should be angry at her for possibly sleeping with another boy. You were never dating and you’re not single either,” she said. 

Kevin felt confused. “What? I’m single.”

Renee furrowed her eyebrows at him. “No, you’re dating Thea,” she said.

He felt even more confused than he had before. “I’m sure I’m not.”

“Allison thinks you are,” she said. Kevin jumped. 

“What makes her think that?!”

“Well for one, the fact that she still calls you. She saw the caller ID on your phone one time when she was waiting in the car for you to confess her feelings for you.”

Kevin felt lightheaded. “Her feelings for me?”

“I know it’s not my place to tell, but at this rate, you two are never going to get together. Yes, she likes you. She has big feelings for you. And she also thinks you’re not single, which is why she’s with another boy.”

Kevin felt like he was floating. 

“The only reason why Thea still calls me is because I’m helping her with her parents,” he said. 

Renee nodded. “Very good.”

“And… Allison likes me.”

She nodded again. 

“I’m in love with her, you know,” he said. 

“Tell her, not me.”

A small bubble of hope started forming inside his stomach, soon crushed when he realised that Allison had probably moved on from him. If she still had feelings for him, then she wouldn’t have gone with Tyler. 

Kevin shook his head. “I can’t.”

Renee frowned. “Why not?”

“She doesn’t have feelings for me anymore. It’s better off this way.”

She shook her head exasperatedly. “You need to tell her that you’re not with Thea and clear things up. Then you get to decide whether she still likes you or not.”

But Kevin was a coward. So he walked out of the court, back to his dorm where he lay awake for hours.  
________________

Allison opened her eyes slowly to find the sun glaring at her from all four corners of her room. Ugh. Too bright. 

She pulled the covers up to her head. There was a pounding in her head that continued on and on and she wanted it to stop. Too loud. Then, she realised that the pounding was actually someone knocking on the door. 

Who was calling for her at this inconvenient time? She irritably pulled the covers down and called out, “Come in.” 

The door opened a creak. 

“Is everything decent in there?” She heard Renee’s voice call out. 

Allison looked around. She was comfortably clad in her pyjamas. She remembered ordering Tyler to drive her to her dorm and then telling him to leave before crashing. He had seemed annoyed at that, but left peacefully anyway. She was glad for that. 

“Yeah, I’m fine.” 

The door swung open and Renee walked in. She looked a bit confused. “I thought I saw you go out last night with the frat boy?”

“Tyler, yeah. We didn’t do anything. I was too tired.” And had a lot on her mind. 

Renee looked a bit too glad at that. “Good. I need to tell you something.” She jumped on Allison’s bed, promptly crushing her feet. She groaned in pain and Renee looked sheepish. 

“Sorry! But I really need to tell you something,” she said hurriedly. 

Allison frowned. “This better be good. I’m in a very hungover state at the moment.” 

“I promise this is good. Anyway, here goes.” She took a deep breath. “Kevin is not dating Thea.” 

She blinked. “What?” 

“Kevin isn’t dating Thea. The only reason why she still calls him is because he still helps her with information about her parents. But that’s all it is. There’s nothing romantic between them anymore.” 

Allison felt like a huge weight had been lifted off her shoulders. “What?” Her voice sounded squeaky. 

Renee smiled. “He’s not dating her. And I know this is not my place to tell, but he has feelings for you too.” 

She felt a swooping feeling in her stomach. “What?” she repeated. 

She grabbed Renee’s shoulders. “Are you sure?”

Renee nodded. “I think you should go talk to him. It’s annoying having to see the two of you oblivious to each other’s feelings. I know I shouldn’t have said all of this to any of you, but something had to happen,” she continued, “Now that you know that Kevin isn’t dating Thea, you should go tell him that you didn’t sleep with the frat boy. He’s been crushed ever since you left with him.” 

Allison felt insane. “Do you know where he is?” 

Renee shrugged. “He’s not in his dorm. Ask Neil or Andrew,” she smiled. “Good luck.” 

She nodded and ran to the bathroom, quickly brushing her teeth before running back to Neil’s room which was 5 doors away from her. She knocked hurriedly. 

There was a sound of shuffling before a drowsy voice said, “Come in.”

She flung the door open. Andrew jumped and swiftly disappeared under the covers. 

“What the fuck?” He asked, his voice muffled. 

Neil rubbed his eyes and stretched out. Even with the curtains closed, she could still see the scars on his arms and torso. It was nice that he trusted the foxes enough to be comfortable with them seeing him like this. 

“What do you need?” he asked sleepily. 

“Where is Kevin?” she asked. Neil shrugged. “Isn’t he in his dorm?” he asked. She shook her head. 

Andrew’s head poked out from under the covers. He looked annoyed. “He told me he was going to the court in the morning last night,” he said. “Now get the fuck outta here.” 

Allison raised her hands in surrender and walked out, purposely not closing the door behind her. She heard Andrew’s annoyed yells behind her and felt smug. 

As soon as she was in her car, she drove to the court too fast to be safe, but she didn’t care. She needed to see Kevin. 

True to Andrew’s word, the lock on the court was open. She swung the door open and walked in. 

He wasn’t there in the court, but the locker room door that was wide open told her that he was in there. She walked towards it and entered. 

And there was Kevin day, with nothing but a loose fitted towel wrapped around his waist. He turned around and yelped at the sight of her. “Allison?” 

Her heart thudded. “Hey.” 

He pulled the towel up an inch. “What are you doing here?” 

Allison felt herself smiling before saying, “ I didn’t do anything with him.” 

Kevin looked stunned. “What?” he said breathily. 

“I didn’t sleep with him. Tyler. Because I only have feelings for you.” 

“You do?” 

She nodded, biting her lip. What if Renee was wrong? What if he didn’t like her like that? 

He suddenly looked a lot more nervous. “I have feelings for you too,” he said bashedly. 

Allison felt herself grinning. 

He smiled a bit and looked down at her. She suddenly remembered she was still in her pyjamas. 

“They’re pink,” he said, still smiling. 

She took a step towards him and looked back at his face. He still had sweat clinging on to his body. 

“Won’t sweat be a turn off for you?” he asked her. She shook her head and he took a step towards her. His face was flushed. From exercise or feelings, she couldn’t tell. 

Kevin’s eyes were lidded and his lips looked so incredibly soft and inviting. She put her arms around his bare torso and pulled him close. He leaned in and kissed her slowly, gently, a huge contrast from their first kiss. She smiled against it and felt him grinning too. Allison tugged at his hair and he groaned slightly. 

God, she had missed him so much. The towel around his waist fell and she felt something against her thigh. She looked down and back at his face. Kevin was blushing furiously. She felt a teasing smile creep onto her face. 

“I haven’t taken a shower yet,” she said. 

“Me neither,” he said, looking dazed. 

“Want to shower together?” She asked, putting one hand on his neck and another on the inside of his thigh. He sucked in a sharp breath. “Yeah,” he said. 

Allison felt blissfully happy here with Kevin. 

_________________

When they had told the foxes they were dating, none of them looked too surprised except for Neil. Matt, Nicky and Dan had whooped loudly and Renee had smiled widely at the both of them. Aaron had given a slight fistbump to Kevin and nodded at Allison, as if approving their relationship. Andrew was indifferent, but he looked smugly at Neil who looked extremely confused. 

“You guys are dating?” he had asked. “But… you two hate each other. You haven’t even exchanged more than two words.”

Allison had rolled her eyes at that and Kevin sighed at Neil.  
They were all currently sitting at a diner, waiting patiently for their food to come. Like usual, Andrew and Neil were playing footsie under the table. Laura and Renee were holding hands and Matt and Dan were peppering each other with kisses. Nicky clung off of Erik’s shoulders and Katelyn and Aaron had their fingers clasped with each other. 

And Kevin had his arm around Allison’s, letting her lean into his touch. He was so warm and smelt so much like home. She felt her thoughts straying away from the talk at the table and back to their shared bedroom, where they joked and laughed and talked and did a bunch of other activities. Allison had never felt herself more happy. 

Kevin nudged her neck with his nose. “What are you thinking about?” he murmured. 

Allison looked up at him and smiled. “Just things,” she said. He had a soft gaze in his eyes and he pressed a warm kiss to the top of her head. 

She smiled happily and rested her head against his. Kevin was home to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> that's a wrap!! thank y'all so much for reading! this started out as a self-indulgent fic mostly because there were no fics about Kevin and Allison and i found myself suddenly hardcore shipping them. but then people actually liked it! which i found crazy awesome, since this is my first fic ever and made me incredibly happy. thank you so much for your kind words and i really hope you enjoyed this fic! i loved writing it so much. 
> 
> once again, thank you!!


End file.
